


Nervous (LadyNoir)

by Elle Hcor (RJPhaNTom)



Series: Love Square Instagram Drabbles [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Instagram, LadyNoir - Freeform, love square, other characters will pop up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJPhaNTom/pseuds/Elle%20Hcor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir and Ladybug are about to perform their first ever gig together, but nerves get in the way. How will Chat help his Lady? Band AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nervous (LadyNoir)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first post on AO3! Now, how this series work is that I've asked my Instagram followers to send me a word and a ship from the Love Square and I would write an Instagram Caption length drabble for whatever ship or word I get that the user had requested. Thanks for reading :)

"Where is Ladybug? We're about to go on in 2 minutes!" I asked impatiently, feeling nervous. "I don't know, she's still prepping up in her dressing room." Plagg, our stage manager replied simply. "Tikki's checking on her now as we speak." He added before said female ran up to us.

"She refuses to come out of her dressing room." She panted. "Maybe I should talk to her," I said as I ran over to Ladybug's dressing room. "My lady?" I knocked. "I'm not coming out, Chat! I can't do it!" I heard her say.

"May I come in?" I inquired. It took a second before she opened the door and did so. I closed the door behind me as I watched her slump on her couch. "What if I mess up?" I heard her whisper. "I've never done anything like this before," she looked me dead in the eyes and I could see the fear emanating in her sapphire eyes that were visible behind her red and black mask. I came over and sat next to her.

"That's just nerves talking, my lady. I'm actually nervous too," I looked over and she looks back with her eyes wide, giving me a chance to chuckle. "Yeah, Chat Noir who isn't afraid of anything is nervous," I added, laughing. "But anyway, I've seen what you can do on YouTube and I know for a fact Tikki had chosen the right girl for 'Miraculous'." I take her petite hands in my larger ones.

"Don't worry about messing up. It's our first gig, and everyone makes mistakes. If you mess up, I mess up with you. But we keep going. That's life." I assured her. "Now take a deep breath in," She does. "And let it out." She lets out the air she took in. "Do that a few times," I instructed. "Better?" She smiles and nods. "Thanks, Chat." She smiles as I take her hand and placed a kiss on her gloved knuckle. "Now let's go and rock this place." I stood up and she soon follows suit.


End file.
